Everything is fine
by Rika Fujitaka
Summary: Temari can't show her feelings. Most people don't think she has any. But maybe she is only afraid. Maybe she lost her most important person. A lot about Temari and YashamaruNot couple. A story for us that couldn't help but to like Yashamaru, and think som


**Everything is fine**

I want to warn you, some things in this story, like age differences and stuff, are just made up. Just my imagination.

DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY! Now you know it.

´´This is so troublesome…´´

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the sand haired girl in front of him. She looked at him expectedly and said a little annoyed,

´´Come on, Shikamaru. I don't have the whole day on me. What is it you wanted to tell me?´´

Shikamaru stared at her some more, as if contemplating what to say, before he finally closed his eyes and said,

´´…Yesterday, Ino, asked me if I wanted to be with her…and I said yes.´´

´´…But…´´

´´ I know we have been going out, but this is not working. I want…someone who can show and accept their feelings.´´

The girl looked like she had been punched in the guts for a second, but then she got a hold of her expression and glared at him.

´´…Fine. I don't give a damn. You can go to hell for all I care.´´

Shikamaru looked at her tiredly.

´´ …If you ever decide to stop lying to yourself, you might also have a chance on happiness.´´

´´Don't talk as if you know me. You don't know a shit!´´

´´…You're right. I don't know you. Actually, I don't think anyone does.´´

At those words, the girl just turned away, and said with a monotone voice,

´´Just… go away…´´

´´…Fine…Goodbye, Temari.´´

**With those words, the person closest to get to know me for years, walked out of my life. He is a lazy ass and I usually give him a hard time, but… I actually thought we had something.**

**But I guess I was wrong. I mean, he just broke up with me… Broke up with me now that I need him the most. Two weeks before the day he died.**

…**Yashamaru, my beloved uncle. The only person who ever got to know me. The first one to made me understand I was not useless, now a hated traitor. The one who helped raise me, the traitor who tried to kill the Kazekage, my little brother. All the same…**

**I know I should hate him, but I can't. He talked to me and believed in me, when no one else did. When Kankuro was to busy with his friends, mother had died and Gaara was someone I never had seen, he was the one who I went to when I needed to talk. When I was feeling alone…**

**Heh, I still remember the first time I talked to him. I didn't know who he was at first, because after mothers death, I hadn't seen him at all. Back then, he was busy taking care of Gaara, and Gaara was someone I was not allowed to come close to. **

**Father had told me Gaara was dangerous, and that he would kill me if I ever got close to him. If only I had known what kind of man my father was back then…**

**When I first talked to Yashamaru, I was crying. The boys had teased me because I wanted to become a kunochi. Back then, the sand didn't have any female nins, and my dream to become one made me often the victim for mean jokes.**

**_Flashback_**

A mini Temari was crying in a small alley.

´´Sob, sob…waaah…sob…´´

She was to busy crying, to even notice the, in her view, old person approaching her.

´´Temari-chan, why are you crying?´´

Her head snapped up when she heard his voice, and she glared at him angrily while trying to dry her tears.

´´Who…sob…the hell are you?´´

´´You don't remember me?´´

´´No…sob…Go away.´´ She shook her head and glared even more at him.

´´Hmm…Nope. I can't do that.´´

´´Why…hick…not?´´

He smiled at her, before he answered her question.

´´Because, Temari-chan, if my sister, your mother, knew that I let you cry without doing anything, she would be very sad and disappointed in me.´´

Temari stopped glaring, and looked at him confusingly while trying to take in this new information.

´´So…You're my uncle?´´

´´Yes.´´ He smiled lovingly at her, and Temari felt a little happier.

´´…I think I remember you…´´

He bent down and sat himself next to her.

´´Good. Now, please, tell me why you were crying.´´

Temari nodded.

´´…The others…they laughed at me again…´´

´´Why would they do that?´´

Yashamaru looked confused when Temari blushed, and said in a low voice.

´´I…I want to become a great kunochi, like Tsunade of the Leaf. But… the boys says women can't be nins. Is that true, ne?´´

Yashamaru looked at her and said in a very stern voice.

´´That is most definitely not true. I know many Kunochi's, that is better nins then almost all of the men.´´

´´Really! Who?´´

Temari's eyes was big as plates, and she looked up at her uncle with hopeful eyes.

´´Your mother for example.´´

´´Mother was a kunochi?1´´

He smiled at her confusion.

´´Yes, and one of the best if I may say so myself. To see her fight, was like watching an angel on a rampage. It was beautiful, the way she moved with her battle fan…´´

´´Battle fan? What is that?´´

´´You don't know what a battle fan is? Sigh, I guess people don't use them much anymore.´´

Temari stared at him for a while, before asking really fast

´´Do you… really-think-I-can-do-it?´´

´´Huh? Do what, Temari-chan?´´

She repeated herself more slowly this time.

´´Do you really think I can be a great kunochi?´´

´´Mpfh...hahahaha.´´

Temari stared insulted at her laughing uncle.

´´What! Why are you laughing?´´

He just patted her head and said with laugh still in his voice,

´´I'm sorry, Temari-chan, but right now, you looked so very much like your mother when she was young. Which reminds me, how old are you now?

´´Four…Almost five!´´

She held up four fingers in front of her face and tried to make herself look older.

´´I see you are a really big girl then. Also, it would be three years between you and Gaara, and one year between you and Kankuro.´´

´´Yes.´´ Temari nodded, and then added in grumpy voice ´´But Kankuro is already bigger then me. That big fatso.´´

Yashamaru looked disapprovingly at her.

´´Nee, Temari-chan, you shouldn't talk like about your brother.´´

Temari looked a little bit ashamed, but didn't look down.

´´…I know. But right now, I'm mad at him. He didn't say anything to defend me, when the others started to pick on me.´´

´´Temari-chan, a strong kunochi shouldn't need someone to protect them. They can defend themselves.´´

Temari thought that over, and then nodded her approval.

´´…Yeah, I guess you're right.´´

´´Good. And to answer your question, yes. I believe you can be the greatest kunochi in the sands history. I believe in you, Temari-chan… Hmm,´´ He looked at her thoughtfully. ´´ Temari-chan doesn't sound good on a kunochi…I guess I will call you Temari-kun from now on. Fight hard, ne, Temari-kun.´´

Temari smiled back at him.

´´Ha…hai. I will do my best to make you proud, uncle Yashamaru.´´

**_End of flashback_**

**The day after he gave me my first and only battle fan. I named her Shinu and we have been together ever sense. She was my mothers, and Yashamaru gave her to me. With her I have become strong. The strongest kunochi in the sand. Weaker only to Gaara.**

**Gaara…I used to hate him so much for taking Yashamaru all to himself. But then… That day it all changed…**

**_Flashback_**

´´Yashamaruuu! Wait for me!´´

Yashamaru turned to his smiling niece.

´´Ah, Temari-kun. And Shinu is with you I see.´´

Temari giggled.

´´Hai. We are always together. Shinu and I are the greatest team in the world. We are stronger then everyone!´´

Yashamaru raised an eyebrow.

´´Really?´´

´´…No.´´ Temari admitted grudgingly. ´´ 'Gaara' is still stronger. Heh, that spoiled brat didn't even have to train to be strong.´´

Yashamaru looked sad at her harsh words about Gaara.

´´Ne, Temari-kun…don't judge Gaara to hard. I…I can not help but to hate him, because he took your mothers life at birth, and-´´

Temari interrupted him.

´´But, Yashamaru, that wasn't his fau-´´

´´I know. I try to see him as my beloved sisters beloved child, but deep down I can't stop myself from hating him. If…if I can't control this hate and does something stupid, can you promise me, that you will take care of your brothers? Both Kankuro and Gaara.´´

Temari looked confused at him.

´´Yashamaru…I…´´

´´Please, Temari-kun. Gaara is such a sensitive child and this village has done him great wrongs. I…I will do him great wrongs, also. I can feel it. I am broken, Temari-kun, a kind of broken that never will heal. If I hurt him, please take care of him in my place. Promise me?´´

´´I… I promise, Yashamaru. I will keep this family together and protect them with my own life.´´

´´Good. You are such a smart girl, Temari-kun. It is hard to believe you are only seven years old…´´

´´I know. I am a very smart and ambitious girl. My sensei, Baki, told me so yesterday. He said blablabla osv´´

**_End of flashback_**

**And, sure as he said, he did Gaara a great wrong. He betrayed him, and, by order of our father, tried to kill him.**

**I know…I know he is a despicable traitor, but I will never be able to hate him. Even if Kankuro and Gaara hate me for it, I will keep coming to his grave every year. Because for me, Yashamaru is my most important person.**

* * *

´´Temari! You can't go! Don't you understand how Gaara feels when you go visit that jerk! How I feel? He betrayed us! He betrayed you, too!´´

´´Keep it down, Kankuro. We are in the middle of the street, damn it!´´

Temari made a threatening gesture at her younger brother. They were in the middle of a fight about Temari's intention to go to Yashamaru's grave.

´´Don't tell me to keep it down!´´

´´Kankuro!´´

**Shit, I knew he wouldn't understand. He never knew Yashamaru like I did. He only knew the traitor who tried to kill our little brother. Not the uncle that loved us.**

´´I told you, he wasn't always like that. He loved me. He loved us! And I will not disrespect him by not coming to his grave.´´

´´Temari, if you go, you don't have to bother with coming back here to Konoha. Stay in the sand, so Gaara and I don't have to see your face again.´´

´´You know I can't do that, bastard. I have built up a life here, and you have no right to tell me to leave it!´´

´´What life? Shikamaru preferred Ino the loudmouth instead of you! You have no one! The only person you ever cared for is a traitor and has been dead for years!´´

´´Shut it, Kankuro! One more word and I will shut you up for good!´´

´´I would like to see you try, stupid bitch!´´

´´I don't have to try, Makeup boy! I have already done it thousand times!´´

**That is it! I have had it with him. I don't need a brother who is too cold to forgive someone who was broken. He is going down!**

´´Stop´´

Both Temari and Kankuro frose, and turned to the read haired man that had appeared.

**Oh no. Gaara. He will be crazy. He might even try to kill me. Can I really beat him?**

Gaara pierced at them both with a monotone glare.

´´What is the meaning of this?´´

Temari answered him before Kankuro had a chance to say anything.

´´Don't bother, Gaara. This is between Kankuro and me.´´

Gaara just continued to stare at her.

´´There will be no fight between sand nins inside Konoha.´´

´´Then we will bring it outside. Won't we, Temari-chan?´´

Temari glared at her little brother even more then before.

´´Let's get going, Kankuro-bozu.´´

Gaara looked at them both closely, before nodding his approval.

´´…Fine. But no one will die´´

´´…´´

´´…´´

´´No one will die. It is a order from your Kazekage.´´

´´Fine.´´

´´Fine. Puppet freak will live a little bit longer.´´

´´…Good. I will leave on a mission for a month.´´

**With that, my little brother, the Kazekage of the sand, disappeared in a whirl of sand. Leaving me and Kankuro behind, to fix our problems threw our fists.**

Temari glared at Kankuro, and nodded her head at the training grounds a little bit a head of them.

´´So, ready to go?.´´

´´After you.´´

They both started to walk towards the training grounds. Right before they entered, Temari said with her back against Kankuro,

´´Hey, puppet boy! How about we do this without our special weapons. I won't use Shinu, and instead you won't use your little puppets.´´

Kankuro smirked at her.

´´Sure. It will be even easier to beat you in hand to hand combat.´´

´´Keep dreaming. In different to you, I actually work on my taijutsu.´´

´´Shut up and fight!´´

´´Fine!´´

**I will defeat him. I will defeat him and force him to understand what I feel. To see it my way…Either that, or I will die while trying!**

Temari spun around and throwed a handful of shurikens at Kankuro.

´´Shuriken!´´

Kankuro easely dodged them.

´´Ha! You think does will hit me, Temari?´´

´´No…But this will. Hiiiya!´´

Temari appeared right in front of Kankuro, and punched him with everything she had in the jaw.

´´Aargh!´´

He flew back and Temari was just about to follow up on her attack, when

´´Stop!´´

**Huh? Who is it this time? We will never get a chance to finish if this continues.**

´´Ah, this is so troublesome…´´

**Oh no…Not him. Of all people…I better just hurry up and finish thi…What the fuck? He has put me in his freaking shadow binding!**

Temari tried effortlessly to move, and glared at the man that had captured them.

´´Shikamaru! Let us go now!´´

´´No can do…No matter how troublesome it is, the Hokage will be mad if I let you kill him.´´

Both Temari and Kankuro looked ready to explode.

´´I won't kill him. Just hurt him enough to make him understand.´´

´´Sigh…Understand what?´´

´´None of your freaking business!´´

´´Oh, what is wrong, Temari? Afraid to tell your little boyfriend about Yashamaru, ne? Haven't you told him about your beloved, traitorous uncle? About how he-´´

Temari interrupted him and screamed all she could.

´´Shut up! One more word, Kankuro, and I swear you will regret it!

Kankuro just screamed back at her.

´´Don't tell me what to do! I am not your helpless little brother now! You can't just push me aside anymore!´´

´´I never pushed you aside, you brainless weakling. I always protected you! I always kept this family together, just as I promised!´´

´´You think you kept this family together? You are the one pushing us apart!´´ Temari looked chocked at that. ´´First you ignore me for years, just because you find Yashamaru, and then when he dies, you think you can just come back and start playing house with me?´´ His face was read from anger, and Temari didn't look too calm herself.

´´You just build everything up inside and shut us out. Gaara don't say anything, and I have tried so hard to get you to open up and forget about him…But you just keeps living in the past. Yashamaru betrayed us. He betrayed us just as much as father or Orochimaru did! When are you going to accept that and stop killing yourself for that asshole?´´

´´Shut up, Kankuro! You don't understand anything! You didn't know him! You can't see how much he did for me! How much he loved me… He was the first one who believed in me!´´

´´Are you stupid? He tried to kill our little brother!´´

´´He was broken! He was broken in a way you can't fix! And he loved Gaara, too! He just…He just didn't know what to do! Why can't you understand that?´´ Temari stopped to dry away the tears that had been gathering in her eyes.

´´He even cared for you! He even asked me to take care of you! The day before he died, he made me promise to always look out for you and Gaara! He begged me to protect this family! His family!

´´If he loved us, then why did he ignore me and tried to kill Gaara? That is not a way to show love! That are betrayal!´´

´´I already told you he was broken! He didn't mean to! I loved him and I will go to his grave no matter what!´´

´´You go to his grave, and you will no longer belong to the sand siblings!´´

Temari looked down for awhile, and then she looked at Kankaru with hate in her eyes.

´´Then…Yashamaru, forgive me…This family was doomed from the beginning! Shikamaru, release us now!´´

´´ …How troublesome…´´

Shikamaru realised them, and the two sand siblings jumped backwards away from the other. After staring at Temari for awhile, Kankuro turned around and walked away.

´´…Good bye for ever, Temari.´´

Temari looked at his retreating back, and whispered quietly for herself,

´´Good bye…Kankuro.´´

**One more of the people in my life has left me. Maybe it is my fault. Maybe I was doomed to walk trough life alone.**

´´So…What is this all about?´´

Temari turned around surprised, and looked at Shikamaru.

´´Nothing…nothing that concerns you, Shikamaru. This is family business.´´

´´Sigh, you are doing it again.´´

´´What?´´

´´You're keeping everything on the inside again. Kankuro actually had right about that.´´

Temari once again felt the tears build up at the thought of never seeing her little brothers again.

´´Kankuro…I really do love him, you know… But it's pretty clear that he doesn't feel the same way. I guess, I never was a good big sister to him or Gaara…But I just couldn't forget him. He was my beloved uncle, and…and he didn't even let me say good bye…Didn't…I…I felt so…so lonely…sob…sob…

The tears started falling down her cheeks, and she tried desperately to dry them away with her sleeve. Shikamaru was watching her with an unreadable expression.

**Oh, god! I'm crying. I'm crying in front of Shikamaru! No!**

´´I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what is happening. I don't usually act like this.´´

´´Temari.´´

´´Wh…What?´´

´´Shhhh.´´

Shikamaru leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Temari.

´´Huh? What…sob… are you doing? I don't…don't need…sob…a hug…sob…´´

´´Shhh, just let it out.´´

´´…Sob…waaah…sob…why did everything…sob…turn out like this…waah…I just…just wanted them to be ha…sob…happy.´´

´´I know, I know. Don't worry. It will all be better tomorrow.´´

For the first time sense Yashamaru's death, Temari let it all out. While Shikamaru patted her back, she let out all of the pent up frustration and anger. And to her surprise, it actually felt good.

* * *

**Hmm, this feels nice. I feel warm and relaxed. What happened yesterday? ...Oh, shit! Gaara, Kankuro, Yashamaru…Shikamaru! **

´´Hey, are you up yet?

Temari bolted out of the bed, and stared at the man in front of her.

´´Huh? Where am I?´´

´´You're at my place. You fell asleep yesterday so I carried you here.´´

Shikamaru did a little sigh.

´´You're really heavy, you know.´´

Temari looked like she would get mad for a second, but then just shrugged.

´´Oh… Sorry, I will leave right now and…and don't worry, I won't tell Ino I was here.´´

´´Sigh…Women are so troublesome…´´

Temari stared at him, and then said with a small smile,

´´Well, men are pretty troublesome too, you know.´´

He just glared at her.

´´…´´

´´…Well, I will be going now. Bye, Shikamaru, I will probably not see you again…´´

Shikamaru looked confused.

´´…Why not?´´

´´Well, I can't stay in Konoha anymore, so I will probably leave on a lifetime mission or so. Maybe to the water contry…´´

´´Why can't you stay in Konoha?´´

Temari gave him a sad look.

´´Well, you saw how Kankuro reacted. If Gaara does the same, I will be dead before you can count to five. And frankly, I don't feel like dieing right now. Not like that, anyway.´´

Shikamaru looked as if the whole world annoyed him to no ends.

´´…sigh…´´

´´Well, bye.´´

Temari turned around to leave, but was stopped by Shikamaru's hand.

´´Wait.´´

´´Huh?´´

´´…sigh, this is so troublesome…But I ill come with you…´´

Temari looked at him strangely.

´´To the Hokages office? ´´

´´No…sigh…to this persons grave and then to the mission.´´

´´Ehh… Shikamaru, I think you didn't hear what I said. I am going away, **forever**. You know, as in not coming back…ever…What would Ino say?´´

´´…sigh…Don't be so troublesome…Ino will understand.´´

Temari just glared at him as if he was stupid.

´´Sigh, men really are troublesome… Shikamaru, you are a moron. Of course she won't understand. She will kill you!´´

´´Temari...´´

Temari held up her hand to silence him.

´´No, don't say anything. I…You had right when you said I can't show or understand my feelings. People like me live their life's alone, until we die at young age, with only our families there to cry for us. If we are lucky, we can die for a great cause, but that's it. We don't love, and we die alone… And no matter what you or I say, that is how it's going to be.

And…and to be true, I don't really care. Be happy with Ino, Shikamaru, and forget about me. It will be best that way. Good bye.´´

Temari walked out of the door without turning back even once. Shikamaru stared at the place where she had stood, and then said to himself,

´´Good bye…Temari.´´

**This is how it has to be. Even if it hurts right now, this is what has to happen. **

'**The Sand siblings will never found love'. That's what that old fortune telling hag said, and damn her it seems she's right. Gaara is lonely, Kankuro is hating the whole world and me…I can never understand love anymore. My feelings of love and things like that, froze in the past with Yashamaru. **

**All I have is my family, but now they don't want me either. And still…still I can't help myself from going to his grave. My beloved uncle, Yashamaru, the one who seems to always complicate my life, I will go to your grave and then I will soon join you. Because right now, I need you so very much.**

* * *

**Here I am. Standing in front of you once again. If you only knew how much it hurt after you died, maybe you wouldn't have done it. Maybe you would still be here with me. **

**For us in the sand, family means everything. But I guess that doesn't go for our family. My father betrayed us, you betrayed us, and I have betrayed Gaara and Kankuro. Heh, we really are pitiful, you know…**

´´I guess the sand siblings will never fight again, ne, Yashamaru.

**This is it. This is were I will end. I didn't get to die for a great cause, but I am so very tiered. So very tiered and so very lonely.**

´´I never hated him…you know.´´

Temari quickly turned around, and stared with chock and surprise at the last person she had expected here.

´´He was the only one I thought loved me…The only one who didn't run away.´´

´´Gaara…He did love you…You might not believe me, and I understand that, but he did. He was just…just broken.´´

Gaara looked at her and nodded slowly.

´´…I understand… Did he…ever talk about me?´´

´´…One time. The day before he…you know.´´

Gaara looked a little surprised, but as it is Gaara it was hard to tell.

´´Oh…What…did he say.´´

Temari smiled a little.

´´He asked me to take care of you. He told me that Suna (the sand village) had done you great wrongs…That he would do you great wrongs. He made me promise that I would always take care of you. Of you and Kankuro. To protect you both with my life…I guess I failed that pretty badly, huh.´´

´´…No. you always look out for us. You have been…a good sister.´´

Temari smiled at him, and the ears started to gather in her eyes.

´´Heh…it's only you…hick… that can say that with a monotone face…sob… oh, shit. I'm crying again…sob.´´

´´Temari…´´

´´Yoo! What's with the mood? Somebody died?´´

Both Temari and Gaara turned there heads to stare at the smiling sand haired man leaning against a grave.

´´Kankuro! How…What…Why are you here?´´

´´…That is a stupid question to ask at a cemetery…´´

Kankuro just smirked at Gaara's comment and Temari's question.

´´Ahh, Gaara. How I missed your humor and happy greetings. Anyway, I'm here, because I have done some thinking, and…´´

He trailed of and Temari glared at him.

´´And?´´

´´And I had wrong. You…you always did look out for us…I…guess you can say I was jealous of dead man here. I mean, after you found Yashamaru, you never had time to be with me. All you ever talked about was him. It was Yashamaru said this, and Yashamaru did that, all day long. I got…tiered of it.´´

´´Kankuro… I never meant for you to feel like that…´´

Kankuro waved his hand in front of his face, as if to show it wasn't a problem.

´´I know, I know. And I'm sorry that I said all those things to you. I didn't mean anything of it.´´

Temari smiled at him and he smiled back. Gaara just watched them with a monotone look.

´´…how touching.´´

´´Gaara…don't ruin the mood. Kankuro, does this mean you want us to be a family again?´´

He nodded.

´´Yeah. You know, in the sand, family means everything.´´

´´I know…Believe me, I know… And actually, that's all fine with me. Family is more then enough for this kunochi.´´

´´Yeah. Me too. I mean, 'The sand siblings will never find love', or whatever it was the old hag said, and that means you guys are the only ones I have. Forever…how depressing…´´

´´Kankuro, shut it!´´

Gaara looked at them, this time with a little fear in his eyes.

´´…Does this mean we will become one of 'those' families?´´

´´Hell no! I have talked enough feelings for the rest of my life!´´

´´It is a first time for everything, but I agree with you on that, puppet boy.´´

´´Good, fan freak!´´

´´Are you begging for a fight, toy boy!´´

´´Bring it on, half girl!´´

´´Enough.´´

Gaara glared at both of them.

´´Hmph!´´

´´Feh!´´

´´…We are leaving. Mission in the Wind. Two weeks.´´

´´Sure.´´

´´Fine. But don't go taking all the action, Gaara. Me and Shinu have been itching for a good fight for a while now.´´

´´…Fine.´´

They were just about to start leaving, when Kankuro suddenly smacked his forhead and turned to Temari.

´´Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot! Temari, Shikamaru asked me to tell you he doesn't care if you can't show feelings. He´s a genius and can teach you.´´

Temari stared at him as if he was joking.

´´Did Shikamaru seriously say that?´´

´´Well, he used a lot more of 'sigh' and 'how troublesome', but other then that, yeah he did.´´

Temari looked really happy for a moment, but then shook her head.

´´Hmm…Naww.´´

Kankuro raised his eyebrows at her.

´´Huh? Why aren't you jumping around and dancing with joy or something?´´

She just shrugged.

´´We don't fit. He wants to live a quiet, peaceful life, and I want to die young in a mission. He will have it better with Ino the loud moth.´´

´´…Can we go now?´´

Both Kankuro and Temari turned to stare at Gaara with amassment.

´´Oh, my god! Kankuro, did you hear that?´´

´´I sure did, Temari! The boy without manners actually asked politely for something!´´

´´Wonderful!´´

´´Fascinating! ´´

Gaara just glared at them both again.

´´…I'm leaving.´´

´´Huh? Hey! Gaara, wait!´´

´´Jeez, don't be such a wimp! Hey, Gaara!´´

* * *

Temari died in a mission three years later. She was at the time 21 years old. Her death helped save both Konoha and Suna, as she, Gaara and Kankuro defeated half of the enemies alone. Kankuro and Gaara died together with her in the same battle, and all three of them died with a smirk.

More surprisingly is, that Shikamaru never married Ino. Actually, he also died besides Temari, fighting for his life, and the woman he claimed to be, 'the least troublesome one'.

Ino got together with Choji, and they are now happily married with three fat children.

In honour of the dead sand siblings and Shikamaru, a huge statue of them were raised in the middle of Suna. A lot of young girls goes there to pray to Temari, for good luck with their kunochi dreams.

Shinu was never found after the battle. Destroyed by the enemies, some people said. She saw her master get killed and destroyed her self, some other people said. No one really knows.

Hinata, that at the time had been in a 'relationship' with Gaara, spent five years crying over him, and after that she left Konoha to live with the S-class criminal Uchia Itachi. But that is another story.

The end!


End file.
